(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle lighting source adapter, and more particularly, to a holder provided with insertion blocks at both sides and an insertion plate at its front end, and the insertion plate is disposed with connection channels to receive insertion of terminals.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Among those vehicle lighting fixtures generally available in the market, LED (light-emitting diode) becomes the most popular today. However, the LED is not compatible with the conventional lamp holder and the vehicle lamp contacts must be revised.
An adapter of the prior art has a flat and straight metal terminal fixed to a holder while the holder is inserted into the lamp holder with the terminal from the lamp holder abutted to that from the holder in a fashion of local plane. Therefore, minute spacing does exist between the terminals due to the process allowances respectively of the adapter holder and the vehicle lamp holder. Consequently, there is the imprecise abutting between both terminals, leading further to a broken circuit due to poor contact.